Kamen Rider Forge Remnant
by Forgeravin
Summary: In humanity's darkest hour 10 Heroic Riders rose up to save humanity. 5 gave their lives, 4 became kings and rulers, while 1 left to live a humble life. Now generations later in the modern Era, a mysterious organisation known as the Remnant. Now threaten the Kingdoms, its up to the 5 Riders to Stop the Remnant and discover their plans. Forge The Rider! Feel free to review!
1. Lore Trailer

Okay, so first up. Hi! I am Forgeravin, and this is just a personal message for those who may have been with me for 4 years now. And to you who are, thank you for reading my stories for 4 years, and those of you who are new. Hello once again, I'll give you a run down of my history in a nutshell.

I began writing in January 2nd of 2015. I have written a lot since my first story. I am most well known for,(_At least what I write about the most_) is my Kamen Rider FanFics, like my most popular Infinite Build, and other Kamen Rider stories.

Now a bit of story of my First ever story. It was a RWBY story that had nothing to do with Kamen Rider. It had a stupid title: RWBY the man who changed. _Ugh~_ Just thinking that title is so cringy… Anyways, after a rewrite which ultimately went nowhere. I left the RWBY fandom around the end of season 3. I posted my first story around the 2nd season I believe.

Since then, things have changed and I feel like writing a story in this Fandom once again! I didn't have much passion for this project in fact, I never even wanted to touch this fandom again with some of the rumors I've heard, but that all changed with a series of videos from a Youtuber named: Switchback. Please check out his channel for all you RWBY fan's. His rewrite video is what inspired me to make this series and I will continue to use it as a base for this Fic.

To get the general background of this Fic's version of Remnant, please again check out Switchback's video of RWBY Reinvigorated as he titled it. With that, I'm sticking to my guns and doing something a bit different, and creating a Rider Crossover fic. But not just any fic that takes a preexisting series and joining it to the RWBY Fandom, no no no no. So then? What will the show be about? How will the characters be made part of this world? What will the Rider's Motif be based on? Well, all of that is in the next part.

* * *

Background Lore:

Long, Long ago. When humanity was on the brink of defeat, and the last colony was threatened by the Creatures of Grimm. 10 warriors made a pact with the Moon Fortuna and 4 Maidens, which granted the 10 warriors great power. The power manifested in belts and molds that gave the 10 warriors, the power to push back the darkness of the Grimm.

"From the Ten, humanity repelled the darkness. From the Four Kings, humanity kindled it's light." - The legend of the 4 Kings

The 10 now armed with new and power armor, weapons, steeds, and Masks rode into battle, the Grimm cowered in fear of the Masked Riders. Thus the ancient people of Humanity called the 10…

Kamen Riders.

The 10 were all different from one another. The first to take on the power, was Kamen Rider Arthur. The leader of the 10, noble, courageous, and a great leader. He led the charge cutting down all the Grimm who stand in the way.

The Second and most powerful in raw power, is Kamen Rider Shahryar. Strong, powerful, and take a lot of beatings. He was on the front line as a Ram that breaks the Grimm.

The Third and known for being wise and swift, is Kamen Rider Yagyu. With his swift blade, he strategizes the battle while cutting down Grimm without any hesitation or obstacle.

The Fourth, known for his skill with the spear and shield, Kamen Rider Leonidas. With his shield and spear in hand, he blocked and killed the Grimm with skill and precision.

The last to be known, as the remaining 5 were lost in the battle. Is known as Kamen Rider Forge. He was a humble and simple man. Who made weapons for the 10, but when he was granted the power of a Rider. He was able to create weapons that many consider to be Perfect. But in the battle he was wounded badly and had to leave.

"The Four Kings pushed back the Grimm and birthed, the immortal Strongholds where no more shall any Soul live in fear again." - The legend of the 4 Kings

These 4 Riders went on to create their kingdoms, as now modern Huntsmen and Huntresses now group in 4 to honor the 4 Riders. As their blood line and lineage continues to this day with new born of the bloodline taking on the mantle of the Kamen Rider's.

But what of the 5th? The Humble Forge, after the repelling of the Grimm. The Humble Blacksmith, left to live quietly away. His legend never written down and was never remembered.

* * *

So yeah. That's how the Kamen Riders are a part of the world of Remnant. Now, what happened to the other 5? Well that's something for later. Let's get on to the essential thing about Kamen Rider. How do the Kaijin work into this?

Well, remember back when I mentioned the "Molds?" Well they are the Gimmick and item that created the Kaijin.

Similar to the Full Bottles from Build. The molds have two states, Corrupt and Cleansed.

Corrupt molds are what make the Kaijin of the series, the Mold Grimm. The molds are shot into a Grimm or Human/Faunaust, and depending on the mold mutate and change depending on Mold.

Cleansed molds are what the Kamen Riders use to access new powers, such as weapons, vehicles, or Power ups.

Now for the most thing that all Kamen Riders must have. Belts. Now, I'm no artist, but how I envision the Belts being kinda like the Sengoku Drivers from Gaim in how you have one belt that can change face plates to change to different Riders. But instead of a face plate in Gaim. The difference in how the Rider interacts with the Mold. For instance:

Forge has a Hammer that hits that mimics the motion of a Hammer against a hot piece of metal.

Arthur is a Sheath, in which the Mold enters as a sword into its sheath, and so on.

So over all, all Riders will have the same belt. With different interactions to a Mold.

And now the Name of the story. I don't want a long name, like every single Isekai Light Novel. (_seriously, who came up with an isekai story about someone being reincarnated as a Vending Machine?_) I want it to be simple and to the point, that makes illusions to both. Thus...

* * *

Kamen Rider Forge Remnant

* * *

This story is still in production and I would like to hear you're comments. Feel free to give your ideas or comments on the story, or what I could do with it. I am still currently in japan, on my vacation, but I still wanted to get this out to everyone. Since it feels like going back to my roots.

Should I revisit and see the series again? Or should I keep to certain seasons?

Ideas for Riders or forms? Tell me!

Plot points or characters? Tell me, I haven't made a complete characters or Arcs for all the Riders and would like assistance.

Changes you would make to the story? Feel free to tell me!

Review and give me your ideas, I love the feedback. I thrive off it! I mean... Dopamine is a hell of a Natural Drug. Otherwise feel free to read my other works and give you're reviews their. Till then, this is Forge Signing off for the night.


	2. Forge Trailer

"Great men are forged in fire. It is the privilege of lesser men to light the flame" - John Hurt

* * *

Forgeravin Productions presents...

* * *

A forge roars to life with fire, as a bar of metal is placed into the forge as it glows red hot. The bar of metal is taken out of the fire and is placed under a power hammer. The Hammer is brought down, hitting the metal as sparks fly of the red hot metal.

"Weapons. Tools made of metal, forged in fire."

Scene changes to an armored Rider standing in the center of a snowy field, snow falling around him.

* * *

The armor is based on swords. The helmet has a butt of a blade against the back of the helmet, the handle goes across the head to the front of the helmet with a small crossguard with a blade going down the helmet, the cross guard is covered by a red headband that goes around the helmet, just where the eyes is a visior shaped like a goggle with a menacing look. At the mouth is a silver mouthpiece, overlapping the blade. The blade continues down the neck and the chest. Where the chest has the blade going down to the end of the chestplate, 6 abs like plates connect next to the blade. 3 plates on each side. The shoulders are simple round shoulder pieces with silver calligraphy at the edges, below is a black undersuit. At the arms are gauntlets with the left gauntlet having armor pieces with seam lines between silver and dark grey armor parts, a line going down the back of the arm is like a brown handle with the hands being all silver with armor on the fingers. The right gauntlet is designed differently, at arm is 6 cylinders colloumbed 3 by 3 and in between is a flat cauldron that leads to the hand, at the center of the forge is a pop up port for a mold. The palm has a port, and their armor around the fingers. At the waist is a belt with a design of a forge, an opening on the top right goes down to the center of the forge. At the center is a mold of a double edged sword, at the bottom of the belt is a small pull switch that moves the forge. Left of the forge is a hammer lever that could be removed. The legs are armored like the hands without the hammer, and the feet are armored. With the left foot having cooling vents on the back of the leg and a furnace at the front of the leg.

* * *

"They are an extension of our very soul. The materialization of Humanity's will to fight and survive."

The Rider looks ahead to see a creature. A Grimm, but it's not like an animal like Grimm. It's the size of a normal adult human, it's body is still dark, with red markings across its body. It's body is designed with a shield motif.

"When you wield a weapon, it's your will. Every weapon is not perfect, but that's exactly what it's meant to be."

The Rider puts his left hand on the palm of his right. The cylinders on the right gauntlet glow red and orange with heat, the cylinders press down into the gauntlet before firing back up. As each cylinder does a handle begins to come out of the port on the palm. The Rider grabs the blade and begins to pull it out, the cylinders all slam into the Gauntlet. The Rider pulls a fully completed blade out of the port. The blade is simple in design but elegant in construction. Nothing excessive, nothing unnecessary. The Rider enters a battle stance, he stares down the Shield Grimm before the two charge at each other. The Rider tosses the blade into the air, getting the Grimm to look up at it. At the same time, the Rider puts out his right palm, the cylinders push in as small daggers fire out of the palm at high speeds. A few of the knife's hits, the Grimm moves his arms to deflect and block the knives. Then from above the blade from before drops down and stabs the Shield Grimm though its arms, locking it in the ground. The Rider then starts running towards the Grimm, before he jumps over firing another blade into the other arm of the Shield Grimm. Landing behind the Shield Grimm, the Rider creates another sword and swings again.

"Imperfections… No matter how big or small. Can turn a Knife, into something terrifying or soothing. But that is not what the Smiths duty to determine."

The hammer hits against the beveled edge of the blade. The Smith takes a moment to look at the straightness of the blade. Bringing the edge of the blade to face the Smith, he again hits the edge of the blade. After a few more hammer strikes the blade goes back into the forge.

"A Smith's duty, is to make the piece of metal they use, into an effective tool. No matter how it may be used, to help or harm others."

The blade is taken out of the forge and lifted up and placed into a vat of oil, the oil lights up. The fire burns, focusing on the blaze, the scene changes to the Rider jumping back to the Shield Grimm, glowing red with heat. The Shield Grimm charges at the Rider, the Rider stands up straight and reaches to his wrist on his right hand. Around it is a ring locking something.

"Our Soul, or Aura as it could also be described, is the heart and soul of every tool we make with our own two hands."

The Rider looks at the Shield Grimm, as it charges towards him. Taking a hold of his wrist lock, he readies to turn it.

"_I, am the Heart of my Sword._"

The Rider mutters as he turns the wrist lock and it unlocks. The cylinders on the arm start firing at high speed, the Rider slams his right hand into the ground. The ground rumbles as blades begin bursting out from the ground and they move towards the Shield Grimm, the blades surround and lock the Shield Grimm in place. The Rider then swings his right hand, as a blade emerges from the ground at an angle. The Rider then locks his wrist again, before running up the blade.

"The Hammer, the forge, the metal, the water, the oil, the grind, and all the other tools of the Forge. But what brings it all together to make a weapon… Is the heart of the Smith."

The Rider reaches down to the hammer and brings it down. "**Hammer Fall!**" The Rider jumps into the air, revealing a port on the sole of the left foot. Flipping in the air, the port fires off a blade into the sky, the Rider points his foot towards the Shield Grimm, the Grimm produces a shield to block. The Rider slams into the shield as a blade launches out of the foot and breaks through the shield, then the more blades begin to grow out of the blade that pierced the shield. The blades pierce the Grimm, the Rider jumps breaking off from the blade. At the same time, all the other blades shatter and explode. The Rider lands on the ground and looks to see the Shield Grimm collapse to the ground. The Rider walks over to the Grimm to see a Shield mold lodged into the shoulder. The Rider reaches down and tears out the mold, the body of the Shield Grimm cracks and falls apart leaving a Beowolf in its place. The Rider turns and walks off, before a final short sword falls down and stabs the Beowolf killing it.

"This is not a legacy that you do not have to take, Taiso. But if you decide to, it shall be yours."

The short sword handle is wrapped then at the round butt of the blade, an emblem is engraved into the butt. The emblem is a hammer and a blade crossed, and a shattered chain in the center. The smith takes a step back to observe his work. The Rider pushed the lever on his belt back in as the forge turns releasing the blade mold. The Rider takes out the mold as the armor fades away into the air. The smith removes his sweatband on his forehead, letting down his short black hair. He looks at his work with his light orange eyes, a white under shirt, a tan leather apron, long blue jeans, and leather boots. The Rider is dressed differently, tan armored running boots, blue jeans with armor on the knees and legs, with a belt, the belt has a holder, with a hammer on the left, a series of molds arranged in small pockets on a holder hanging off the belt, and a sheath for a blade at the back left of the belt, a blue shirt, a white jacket with a black outline. The Rider looks at the mold before pocketing the mold into one of the open pockets in the holder. On the holder is the same hammer, sword, and chain.

"Taiso, whatever you do with your life. You'll be incredible."

Taiso turns back to the blade still lodged in the ground, he walks over to the blade and grabs the blade with his left hand. Picking the sword up before glancing at it, Taiso swings the blade out to the left before flipping his grip on the blade and sheathing the blade. Silently, Taiso walks away, the snow still falling around him.

* * *

Rider of the Forge

Kamen Rider Forge


	3. Arthur Trailer

"Your legacy is being written by yourself, make the right decisions." - Gary Vaynerchuk

* * *

Forgeravin Productions presents...

* * *

A Woman approaches a large round table. Chairs lining all the way around the table. At the end of the room sits a belt sitting on a pedestal. In front of the pedestal is a shield and blade, both lodged in the ground. The woman approaches the back of the room.

"It is said that in our darkest hours, Leaders will rise."

The Scene changes to the top of a wall. The Wall stretches for miles. A figure stands at the long end of the wall. Down the wall are statues, designed like knights with staff weapons. The Knight's eyes light up a bright yellow as their heads turned to the figure. The Rider steps forward, staring down the Knights.

* * *

The Rider is based on a Knight. The undersuit is black, the armor is a bright silver, with outlines of blue. The helmet has a face guard with cross stretching from the top of the gold face guard up the head and down the chest plate with a breastplate, armor plates down the side of the ribs, with a central plate down the stomach that the plates connect into. At the neck of the chest is a hood flipped over the helmet. Round shoulder pads that connect to the arm. The arms are simple armored gauntlets. At the waist is a belt with a design of a forge, an opening on the top right goes down to the center of the forge. At the center is a mold of a sheath, at the bottom of the belt is a small pull switch that moves the forge. Left of the forge is a sword lever that could be removed. Under the belt is skirt armor that has a long skirt that stops just past the knees. The legs themselves have armor at the thigh, knee, and feet. In the right hand is a gold doubled edged sword ornate in design down the length. The guard, grip, and pommel is designed like a cross. There are two triggers situated just below the guard. The triggers are vertical of each other. On the left arm is a heater shield, with a cross printed on the shield.

* * *

"It is the duty of those leaders to guide lesser men to victory."

The knights begin to line up against the Rider. The Rider readies her blade and points it towards the knights. The knights begin marching towards the Rider. The Rider starts walking towards the statues, slowly speeding up before running straight at the Statues.

"Our line has always been those leaders, such is our legacy."

The Woman stands before the blade and shield. the Rider turns back to the table. Gripping the belt in her hand. the Rider walks to the exit of the room, looking at paintings on the wall. Looking upon it, the Woman clenches the belt in her hand.

"This is our legacy that you will carry."

The Rider charges into the Knights. The frontline Knights swing down their spears at the Rider, blocking with the shield the Rider pushes the shield aside the Knight slashes off the heads. The headless Knights slump down, the Rider jumps on the slumped Knights and jumps off them, before throwing her blade into the chest of a knight in the crowd. Landing into the statue, the Rider pulls out the blade. The knights around turns and thrusts their spears at the Rider. The Rider jumps up, the spear heads collides creating a platform, the Rider lands on the spearheads. The Knights pull up the spear, the Rider jumps launching into the air with the Knights boost.

"It is the will of our forefathers."

The Woman approaches a grave sitting in the center of a destroyed church. the Rider looks at the name on the stone. "Arther." The woman stares at the grave, the stone the grave is made out of is slightly reflective. The stone reflects the woman's appearance. She has green eyes, blonde hair, a slim and beautiful figure. Dressed in an ornate dress.

"When others are in trouble, it is our duty as Riders to help."

The Woman reaches to her arm, with a red tied around the wrist. The scene changes back to the Rider still in the air. The Rider pulls the second bottom trigger, as the blade opens down the center revealing a barrel with a muzzle all along the barrel. The Rider aims at the Knights and pulling the first trigger fires off a shot, the shot blows open the head of a Knight. The Rider falls towards the ground shooting at the Knights. As the Rider nears the ground, the Rider readies to land. The Rider lands slamming the shield into the ground, sending a shock wave that sends the Knights flying back. A knight lands on its feet and charges the Rider. The Rider pulls it's shield out of the ground, the sides of the shield fold into a sheath, before a blade pops out of the butt of the sheath. The Rider swings with the shield blade cutting down the Knight.

"_Oh ancestors of the past, give me strength._"

The Rider mutters, cutting down Knights around it. The shield changes from blade to shield to deflect attacks. The Sword also shoots down Knights behind the ones approaching.

"_Artoria! Help Me!_"

The Rider pauses for a moment, a large mace slams into the Rider. The Rider is launched down the wall and back to where the Rider started the fight at the beginning. A larger Mace wielding Knight stomps towards the Rider. The Rider begins to pick herself up. Clenching the ground beneath her, the Rider slowly looks up. The Woman looks up from the grave.

"_Let your holy light light the way!_"

The Rider mutters getting up, taking her blade the Rider and puts it up to the shield. The Shield opens with a slot for the blade to fit. The shield changes and forms around the blade to make a spear. The Pommel of the blade extends out, the blades on the shield extend out. The Rider brings the spear back, the metal of the spear open revealing dust, as energy begins swirling around the Rider. Gold sparks float around the Rider, the sparks and light grows as the knights charge the Rider. The Rider reaches down to her belt and grabs the blade.

"_I promise… I will Never let anyone die because of me!_"

The Rider brings down the blade. "**Blade Fall!**" The belt exclaims. The energy is absorbed into the spear.

"_**Rhongomyniad!**_"

The Rider shouts, thrusting the spear forward. The Dust discharges, engulfing all the knights on the wall in a bright flash of light. The light fades after a few seconds, leaving the wall damaged where the light hit. The Knights are nowhere to be seen.

"_I am… Kamen Rider… Arthur!_"

Artoria turns away from the grave, walking away with the belt and a mold in her hands. A determined look on her as she walks away.

* * *

Rider of the Round Table

Kamen Rider Arthur


	4. Shahryar Trailer

"Difficulties are meant to rouse, not discourage. The human spirit is to grow strong by conflict." - William Ellery Channing

* * *

Forgeravin Productions presents...

* * *

"Strength. Strength is what defines our Legacy."

In a while desert, a man cloaked in a dirty brown cloak and hood walks through the desert, with the large outline of a city off in the horizon near some mountains and flat grass plains. The man walks through desert the sandy wind blowing against the rough fabric covering the man.

"It was the strength that our ancestors carried that brought victory to Humanity."

A dark skinned man overlooks a city on the edge of the desert. He looked out over the city, seeing the people go about their daily lives. The man steps away from the wood railing and back into his room. Where sitting on a display is a pair of Scimitars sitting in a cross pattern, with a belt sitting before the blades, and a scimitar mold sitting against the belt.

"It is our strength that has carried Humanity though the darkest of days."

The cloaked man stops at an opening in the sand where a temple, covered in sand, sits in the center. The Temple is ancient with much of the stone of what once stood crumbling. The man steps on the hill leading down to the temple, he slides down the sand.

"Yet, we also must not forget our Origins and the reason why we fight."

The man walked to the blades sitting on the display. Grabbing them he takes the sheaths and puts the blades into their sheathes. The Cloaked man stands in the center of the courtyard, the man approaches the entrance, only for the ground to begin rumbling. From the sand rises up a giant Snake Grimm.

"Survival, against all the odds, against the Grimm, we fought to survive."

The Grimm slithers circling around the cloaked man. After rounding the man, the Snake lifts its head up before screeching at the man. The sound blows against the man's cloak as he puts up his arm. The wind gust reveals a belt with a pair of blades on the sides of the belt.

"Even as we have made our kingdom's we still are fighting."

The cloaked man takes off the blade still inside their sheaths. The man pulls down a leaver as the handles of the blades tilts to an angle. The sheathes have a barrel extending out of the butt of the sheath. Aiming the barrels at the ground, the man jumps pulling the Triggers just as the snake lunges at the man. The Man flies into the air, the cloak flying off revealing a Rider.

* * *

The Rider is based on a Persian Immortal. The undersuit is black, the armor is a bright gold, with outlines of dark grey. The helmet is a gold mouthless mask and helmet with a visible nose, with a scarf wrapping around the forehead, sides of the head, and neck. Scales on the chest undersuit, with gold chestplate with a lion design at the center. No armor around the arm but gold gauntlet around both from the elbow down. Gold hand armor. Wraps sitting under the belt. At the waist is a belt with a design of a forge, an opening on the top right goes down to the center of the forge. At the center is a mold of a chestplate, at the bottom of the belt is a small pull switch that moves the forge. Left of the forge is a Jambiya lever that could be removed. On the sides of the strap are several holders for shotgun shells as well as three speed loaders. Under the belt is skirt armor, with extra armor in strips down the skirt. The feet don't have much armor except at the knee down. With gold and dark grey outlines across the armor and boots.

* * *

"As a Kamen Rider it is our duty to ensure the safety of everyone with our strength."

The Rider aims his guns at the Snake and begins firing as he falls back down to the ground. The shots explode against the snake. From the sand flies out the snakes tail that grabs the Rider's leg. The Rider sheathes one the guns, turning the handle back straight before pulling out the blade and cutting the snakes tail.

"So long as we carry the belt, as long as one soul lives. We must continue the fight."

The Rider then jumps onto the tail running down the side of it. Taking aim with the other shotgun, the Rider shoots at the Snake while running. The sand rumbles as two more snakes burst out of the ground and lunge at the Rider. The Rider jumps off the side of the tail, dodging one snake but getting gobbled by the second snake. The Snake's jaw attempts to keep the mouth close, but is forced open by the Rider's pure strength.

"Our strength is necessary for the next generation and beyond."

The Rider then kicks the jaw with such strength that it breaks the jaw of the snake. The Rider readies both blades before cutting the rest of the head off the snake. The man steps into a yard with his belt and the blades. Setting them down, then kneeling down before a throne. The throne has gold, fancy silk, well kept weapons, and several offerings of fruits, books, and an assortment of other items.

"Alborz, the Legacy of a Kamen Rider is one of great challenges. Learn from them, grow from them."

The Rider jumps at the original snake, only for the tail of the second snake to burst out of the sand. The Rider quickly sheates a blade and attempts to shoot the tail, only to be hit by the tail and is flung into the ground. The Rider skips across the sand, and slides across the dunes, tripping and hitting a tall dune. The Rider slowly gets up. The man looks up glancing at a clean bright blue silk cloak. The Rider stands up, sheathing his other blade, the Rider takes both of his weapons and straightening out the grip. Taking the guns off and then putting the tops of the guns together. The Shotguns open and the blades of Symitar extend out to the front of the sheath. The guns connect, as the Rider opens the blade into a massive pair of scissors. The Rider then looks at the snakes who approach him, the second one approaching in fast. The Rider puts out his hand, his hand glows the sand begins to pick up and swirl around as a tornado of sand appears. The Snake stops before the tornado, it glances at the ground to see no sand being picked up. The Snake looks at the Tornado again, only for the Rider to jump out using the blade to stab into the body of the snake, before taking the blade out and jumping to the neck. Opening the blade before closing them on the Snake cutting the head clean off. The Rider jumps off and lands on the ground, the final Snake dives at the Rider.

"_1000 nights, 1000 illusions._"

The Rider Mutters, jumping back as the snake slams it's head against the sand. The Snake looks up to see three Riders, the Rider charges at the Snake, the snake slides it's tail across the sand hitting the three Riders only for them to disappear upon contact. The Snake Grimm looks around in confusion. The Rider then jumps at the Snakes from nowhere, opening the blade and cutting the head of the snake down the center, the Rider then flips landing on the head of the snake, before proceeding to run down the end of the Snake cutting straight though it. Jumping off the snake and landing back at the entrance of the temple.

"What is your drive? What wishes do you have to drive for such strength?"

The man stands up, his white hair, red eyes, strong body, and dressed in long brown pants, a red shirt. The Rider steps towards the entrance to the temple, the Rider reverts his weapons to normal putting them back on his belt, as he approaches the entrance, he stops upon seeing his cloak hanging off a pillar, it's rough cloak flowing in the wind. The man looks at the throne and the blue cloak sitting on the throne, standing up, he glances at the throne, before looking over at a simple cloak hanging on a hanger. The man stands up, grabbing the belt and blades and grabbing the cloak leaving the room. The Rider grabs the Cloak and puts it back on, walking into the temple.

* * *

Rider of a Thousand Nights

Kamen Rider Shahryar


	5. Yagyu Trailer

"Anyone can become angry. That is Easy. But to be angry with the right person, to the right degree, at the right time, for the right purpose, and in the right way… That is not easy." - Aristotle

* * *

Forgeravin Productions presents...

* * *

Within a Sakura Forest, a Rider sits on her knees. Sitting before her a blade in a sheath. The Rider looks up and looks back, to a village behind her. A series of loud roars, screams, and stomping draws the Rider's attention back to the forest. Where these sounds could be heard from within the forest. The Rider sits as the only defence.

"The Blade is an extension of those who wield it."

A young girl dressed in a Keikogi and a Hakama stands up, she grabs her armor and Shinai as an older opponent sitting before her puts on their armor. The Rider stares into the trees, seeing the shadows moving. The Rider reaches for her blade, calmly grabbing the blade and putting it on the side of her belt.

"As such the purpose behind the blade, is determined by the ones who use it."

* * *

The Rider is based on a Ashigaru. The undersuit is silver, with outlines of red, the armor is black, with outlines of white. The helmet is designed like a kabuto helmet with a simple gold fin at the forehead, with a mask. The body, arms, and legs are designed like Karuta tatami dou, with a streamlined and futuristic look to the armor. At the waist is a belt with a design of a forge, an opening on the top right goes down to the center of the forge. At the center is a mold of a Katana, at the bottom of the belt is a small pull switch that moves the forge. Left of the forge is a Seisuke lever that could be removed. The Katana is straight edged with a rounded, dragon designed hand guard, a red strap on the grip with a white underskin. The Sheath is longer than the sword, with a flip out handle on the right, with the handle sitting on a slider. There is also a port for a magazine on the side of sheath, at the butt of the sheath is a slide open port for a barrel. Along the edges of the sheath are opening that open to reveal something. At the top where the blade meets the entrance to the sheath is a pull handle.

* * *

The Young girl wearing Bogu readies her shinai as charges forward and begins to battle an older and larger opponent. The Rider stands up, flipping the handle on the sheath out, taking the blade off her hip, the Rider slides forward the grip. The port on the butt of the sheath opens to reveal a barrel at the butt of the sheath.

"Guide it, give the blade purpose, the purpose you give the blade is what makes you a hero or a monster."

The Rider takes aim, tapping the right side of her helmet. Inside the helmet a HUD scope activates, as she takes aim. The Grimm moves through the trees, the Rider pulls the trigger on the blade, firing off a shot into the sound of large logs falling, slamming to Grimm can be heard, along with Grimm falling into spike traps.

"The Legacy you carry, is one of planning and skill. You must be swift with your blade, fast with your plans, but calm enough to make changes when the situation changes."

The Girl is knocked back but gets back into the attack position. The Bigger opponent chuckles, put away his Shinai, the Girl stops and puts away her Shinai. The two bow to each other. The Rider fires off multiple shots into the forest tripping traps and blocking paths. Funneling the Grimm into the center. The Grimm begins approaching the Rider herself. They begin to surround her. The young girl sits next to the older man, they both remove their armor.

"Always expect something to go wrong."

The man with red hair, smiles at the young girl with short light brown hair. The Rider brings slowly puts her hand over the grip of her blade, as Grimm charges towards her. Grabbing her blade, the Rider pulls out the blade and while swinging in a circle motion at the ground, it cuts rope hidden under leaves. From under leaves, pops up a series of wood spikes that jump up and stab into the Grimm in front of the Rider.

"Life is full of mistakes, one must be ready to improvise and make changes."

A Grimm jumps off the corps of the Grimm on the spikes. The Grimm Lunges at the Rider. The Rider proceeds to move to the right before swinging clean though the Grimms body. The Grimm drops to the ground, clean in two. More Grimm charge in. The Rider dodges and strikes, cutting off arms, hands, bodies, heads, and straight down the center of some Grimm.

"But sometimes… No matter how much you plan, Brute Force can power through all those plans."

From the distance, the sound of a Loud horn goes off. The part with the shadow of a large hoof stomps through the trees. The Rider looks up to a large Mammoth Grimm charges through the trees, the Rider swings and cuts another rope, a massive whole opens up below the Mammoth, but just before the mammoth falls into the whole, it catches itself with its front feet.

"When it happens, do not wait. Act."

The Rider charges at the Mammoth and attempts to cut the Trunk. The Trunk quickly grabs the Rider's leg. Sliding the Rider around before being thrown into a tree trunk, splitting the tree upon impact. The Mammoth Grimm, then grabs one of the tree Trunk that was transformed into a swinging trap. Pulling the tree from the rope, the Mammoth Grimm plunges the tree into the ground, using it to pull itself up. Once all four of its feet are on the ground, it lets out a loud horn, before fire begins to blast out of the trunk, the Mammoth swings its trunk around setting the whole forest on fire.

"_Shizuka, you can-I HATE!- great-AAAHHH~!-_"

Then a blaze engulfed the scene, as it changed to a massacre. Bodies strewn across the ground, the girl with tears in her eyes and blood on her looks up at the red haired man. Blood dripping off his blade. The Girl grits her teeth, reaching out and grabbing a blade sitting next to her.

"_With that power.-Power… I need that Power.- Save so many._"

The Rider slowly gets up, her eyes slowly changing color. The Girl readies her blade on the ground. The two face off. One with a silent neutral face, the other a blood raged face. The two ready their blades. They launch at each other. The Rider roars out into the sky, the helmet's eyes turn red, the area around the mask changes to look more menacing, like that of a japanese demon.

"_YOU KILLED EVERYONE!_"

The Rider sheathes her blade before taking off the sheath. Grabbing the pull handle, the Rider pulls back a string. The sheath changes, opening to reveal chainsaw blades. They slide out and take position, the Rider pulls the string again revving up the chainsaw.

"_RAAAAAH~!_"

In a flash, the Rider jumps at the Mammoth Grimm and cuts one of the tusks. The Mammoth slams the other tusk into the Rider knocking her back. Landing on the ground and sliding across it, the Rider recovers charges in, switching to gun mode the Rider opens fire on the Mammoth. The shot first hits the trunk then the eyes of the Mammoth. The Rider switches back to chainsaw mode, jumping at the Mammoth, the Rider proceeds to saw into the Mammoths head.

"_DIE! DIE!... DIE!~_"

The Rider screams tearing into the Mammoth Grimms head. The Mammoth screams running around ramming into trees. Then the Mammoth Grimm attempts to grab the Rider. As the Trunk goes to grab the Rider, the Rider pulls her blade out of the sheath. Swinging around cutting the Tusk. The Trunk drops to the ground, with the Mammoth dropping soon after. The remaining Grimm looks on seeing the Mammoth Grimm dead.

"_Ha...Ha… RAAAAH~!_"

The Rider screams causing the Grimm to run away in fear. The Girl and the Red haired boy stand a distance apart, their backs facing each other. The girl drops to her knees, gripping her chest, with a clear cut down the side of her chest. The Red haired boy also drops, but puts his hands over his left eye, screaming out in pain.

"_Shizuka. Never stop trying to help people. It's the reason you were chosen. Don't give that up._"

A far off memory of an old friend calms the Rider. The Rider sits in a window sill in the village, the trees are burnt out, but will recover. The Rider removes the mold from her belt, as the armor fades, short black hair, drops out. Blue eyes look out over the village. Dressed a modified blue kimono with gold floral patterns. Shizuka, sits on the side of the window sill and looks out. Looking in her dress to see the scar still marking her chest.

"_Even if this Rage consumes who you are now… I won't forget who you were._"

Shizuka mutters, before turning her gaze back to the shattered moon of Fortuna.

* * *

Rider of the Astray

Kamen Rider Yagyu


	6. Leonidas Trailer

"The Spartians do not ask how many are the enemy, but where they are." - Plutarch

* * *

Forgeravin Productions presents...

* * *

The Sun rises as a metal boot steps into the center of an arena. A Figure walks over a grassy hill, a young man with natural blond hair, red eyes, and a tall muscular build. The Man carried with him nothing but short pants and a cloak. The man walks down the hill, to a dissipating corpse of a grimm. A large dark figure moving into the shadows of the forest ahead.

"We live by Choice, not by chance. We come into this world and make our place in this world."

In an arena, an armored Rider stands ready with a shield and spear. From gate across the Rider, the sounds of footsteps approach. A large snake face creeps out of the shadows of the gate, followed by the Lion head, connected on a goat body. The Chimera Grimm steps into the light, then roars at the Rider.

* * *

The Rider is based on a Spartan Hoplite. The Undersuit is Black, armor is gold, fabric in red and white. The gold Helmet completely covers the face, with decorative imagery on the head and cheeks, black eye visor that has a bar running down the middle from the nose to the chin, from the top of the head to the back is red fur sticking out. The Chestplate is made like a top form chest and abs, around the neck is a red cape. Arms are gold with black undersuit. At the waist is a belt with a design of a forge, an opening on the top right goes down to the center of the forge. At the center is a mold of a Spear, at the bottom of the belt is a small pull switch that moves the forge. Left of the forge is a Spear blade combo lever that could be removed. A Skirt under the belt. The legs have gold armor with gold boots. With him is a Shield, Spear, and a Kopis. The Shield has a titanium color with a warm brown interior ring, with a center of titanium. The Spear is able to change into a sniper. The Kopis is a basic blade.

* * *

"We choose our path of life. We shape our life through our experiences."

The Young man runs and jumps over a root. He runs through the trees, following the shadow figure jumping through the trees. The Rider stares at the Chimera before him. Tightening his grip on the shield. The Rider enters a battle stance, putting his shield and spear out, pointing at the Chimera.

"Stand firm, stand as the wall that defends humanity."

The Young man exits the forest and into a canyon, the shadow has led him into a narrow passageway. In the passage lies the skeletons, armor, weapons, and cloaks of fallen warriors. The Shadow climbs up the passage before turning to look at the young man. The Young man looks at the Shadow, he nervously enters a battle stance.

"The possibility of Death is inevitable for all. Yet we must not be afraid of it's approach. No, rather we must accept it when it arrives."

The Chimera lunges at the Rider. Putting up his Shield, the Rider catches and tosses away the Chimra into the wall behind the Rider. The Rider spins around jumping back while slashing at the Chimra's Snake tail that lunges at the Rider. The Snake bites the edge of the shield. The Rider stabs the tip of the spear into the throat of the snake, the Rider then grabs his kopis and jams it into the other side of the neck. The Rider then grabs and twists the snake's neck and cracks it. Pulling the blades out, he jumps back.

"For us, for a Rider, there is no greater honor to fight and die for another."

The Young man is knocked back, he looks at the shadow. The veil of shadow is cast off revealing a large Manticore Grimm. The Young man begins to shuffle back trying to make some distance, when his hand bumps into a blade. The Manticore lunges at the young man. Grabbing the blade the young man gets to his feet and jumps at the manticore.

"Life and death is one of the inevitable truths, but how we reach these truths is the choices we make."

The Rider puts his shield, blocking the incoming slash from the Chimera with the slash being directed to the ground behind the Rider. The Rider then spins around, slamming the shield into the Chimera, then upper cutting with the shield. The Chimera falls down with it's belly exposed. The Rider grabs both weapons and readies them in both hands. Jumping onto the Chimera stabbing the Chimera in the chest. Grabbing the spear and pushing the blade further. The Chimera tries to shake off the Rider. After a few seconds of shaking, the Chimera goes limb.

"Our choice is either we stand up and fight, or to sit down and accept death. Riders are the ones never back down. Ones who refuse to accept the end."

The Young man falls into a cave, using his cloak to carry blades and a shield. He drops the cloak and lies against the wall of the cave. Outside the cave, sounds of footsteps could be heard as the Manticore watches the cave entrance, waiting. The Young man catches his breath, before looking at the mass of weapons parts and the shield he brought with him.

"It's either you return with victory or return on your shield."

The Rider looks up, with the corps of the Grimm fading away. More Chimera Grimm begin to climb into the arena. The Rider sheathes his blade, grabbing his spear. He twirls the spear as it shifts, transforms into a DMR. Taking aim, he begins shooting, the shots hits though the brains killing multiple Chimera Grimm.

"So rise up. You choose to become someone, or no one."

The Young man begins to look though the weapons at his disposal. Eventually picking up two broken spear heads. The Manticore looks into the cave, only for the two spear heads to be jammed into the eyes. The Manticore stumbles back roaring as it stumbles to the ground. The Young man steps out, carrying the shield with weapons strapped to the shield with cloth. Two blades with their handles snapped off, are strapped to the shield.

"_Ancestor Spirits, grant me your collective strength._"

A Chimera jumps at the Rider. The Rider ducks under the Chimera and shoots the Chimera in the head while it flies over head. The Chimera drops to the ground dead. More Chimera approach, the Rider holsters his rifle on inside of the shield, along with connecting his Kopis to the shield. Turning the shield 90 degrees, the rifle connects to a module that changes the gun into a double barreled assault Rifle. The Edges of the shield plates shift onto the Kopis making a larger blade.

"_I will bring Honor and victory to our clan._"

The Young man charges in holding his shield out in front of him. In a random swipe, the Manticore claws at the shield, one of the claws cuts across the right eye of the young boy, as well as marking the shield with three large scratches. The Young man keeps running, pulling a blade from the makeshift holster on the shield and stabbing it into the left leg. Then grabbing a broken spear head, he stabs that into the right leg. Then grabbing two broken broken shield pieces with makeshift handles are stabbed into the back legs. The Manticore lies on the ground. The Young man climbs up on the Manticore, readying his shield. Lifting it up before slamming it into the head of the Manticore.

"_Grant me Victory oh ancient ones!_"

The Rider takes aim, shooting at the Chimera surrounding him. A Chimera lunges at the Rider. The Rider flips out his blade and slices down, cutting the Chimera in half. More Chimeras approach, the Rider cuts and guns down as many as he can. The Rider reaches to the lever on his belt and brings it down. "**SpearBlade Fall!**" A bombastic voice says from the belt, as every last Chimera lunges at the Rider.. The Rider brings up his fist before slamming it into the ground, the Chimera's pile up on the Rider. A blade pierces through a Chimera head, as the blade swings though Chimeras before finally begin gunned off the Rider, with no damage to his armor. All the Grimm lay dead.

"So… You have Chosen your path… Elias. No, Kamen Rider."

Elias stands with his shield, blade, and spear. Around him are other older men kneeling in respect of the young man, with his scar on his eye Elias looks at the elder who kneels down handing a belt to him. The Rider removes his armor, his scar still on his face.

* * *

Rider of Sparta

Kamen Rider Leonidas


End file.
